smallville_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Bound (Episode)
|season=Season 4 |episode=9 (75 in total) |air_date=November 17, 2004 |previous_episode=Spell |next_episode=Scare }}"Bound" is the ninth episode in the fourth season of Smallville, and seventy-fifth episode overall. It aired on November 17, 2004. Summary is accused of killing a young woman and turns to for help. Meanwhile, has a dream of her ancestor and a mysterious second woman - a dead ringer for Jason's mother , who arrives to visit her son and meet his new girlfriend. Recap Lex is at a fundraiser in when he spots a stunning woman across the room, listening to an mp3 player. He approaches her and asks her what she is listening to, and she offers him the headphones. They exchange a few words, and Lex takes her to a hotel room. The next morning, Lex is awakened to a hysterical screaming of the maid. Confused, he looks around and finds the woman's bloody body in the bed next to him. Lex's lawyer Corrine Hartford tries to field the media frenzy while she questions Lex about the evening. Lex says he was drinking, but he can't remember anything about the woman except that she had a pink mp3 player. She and her assistant, Shannon Bell, depart just as Clark comes to visit. Clark asks Lex how he's doing. Lex is embarrassed and tells Clark that one-night stands never happen to him. He says he knows he didn't kill her and he thinks is framing him. Lana is having a strange dream in which she witnesses the execution of Isobel Thoreaux. In the dream, a woman is yelling at Isobel angrily. The next morning, she sees a woman at the that looks just like the woman in her dream, who introduces herself as Jason's mother, . Lana is shaken but decides to sit down and chat. Genevieve says she hasn't spoken to Jason since he left Paris and says she misses him. Lana is reluctant to get in the middle of their issues, but agrees to tell Jason that Genevieve is in town. Genevieve says she noticed that Lana looked at her like she recognized her, and says that Lana is so beautiful, it's no wonder she and Jason were destined to be together. Clark goes to the prison to ask Lionel if he is framing Lex and Lionel tells him that his liver has been healed since he woke up on the floor of the prison during a riot. He tells Clark that he felt an energy course through him that healed him. He says it has destroyed the destructive power always inside him, the same thing that is consuming Lex. He also believes Lex is being framed and wants to help. He tells Clark that Lex has patterns with women and to start the search for the woman's car. Clark agrees, but he tells Lionel that he still doesn't trust him. At school, Clark tells that Lionel gave him the lead and he thinks he's found the woman's car, but hasn't been able to find her name or address. Chloe warns him not to get caught up in Lionel's games, and Lex has a great lawyer. Clark is disappointed when Chloe reports that the paper found over a dozen women have had relationships with Lex over the past few years. They find the name and address, of Eve Andrew in , and Clark speeds away. He finds Lex in the house burning a piece of paper. Lex is surprised to see him but when they hear sirens, he asks Clark to help. They go back to the mansion and Clark questions why he was there. Lex maintains that he went to find out who she was. He found out her name was Eve Andrews and she had been stalking him for some time. He tells Clark that there is a database of people who stalk him. He still thinks Lionel is responsible and Clark reveals that he visited Lionel. Lex guesses Lionel told him to find the car and tells Clark that he can't trust them both because he and Lionel are enemies. Clark tells Chloe that he's starting to doubt Lex's innocence because he has lied twice. Chloe shows Clark security footage of Lex and Eve making out in the hotel elevator. She reveals that when they got on the elevator, she only had one earring on, but the police report says the body was wearing two. They surmise that she either found the earring or Lex was with two different women. They go to the elevator to reenact the scene and Chloe suggests the earring fell down the shaft. Clark telescopes his and finds it. He takes it to Lionel and asks him to help find the second woman. Lionel reveals that he too used to send his exes diamond earrings and tells Clark that the second woman is probably the killer and the diamond can be traced. Corrine tells Lex that Eve was stalking him because he slept with her and never called her again, but gave her a pair of diamond earrings. She reveals that Lex also jilted her, and Lex realizes she is the one who compiled the stalker database. Corrine declares she can't be his lawyer and leaves. He later goes to her office after she summons him but when he gets there, he finds her dead. He calls 911 but finds the pink mp3 player on the desk, playing the same song from the night he met Eve. Shannon appears and asks Lex if he recognizes her. Lex is confused and Shannon knocks him out. She takes him back to his mansion and reveals that she cheated on her fiancé with Lex because she thought he loved her. She explains that she joined up with Eve, then murdered her, drugged Lex and put Eve's body in the bed next to him to make it look like he killed her. Clark and Chloe trace the diamond purchase to Shannon Bell and he hurries away to warn Lex. Shannon has tied Lex up and is pouring a bottle of wine all over him and the floor, ranting about how Lex slept with her more than once, then didn't even recognize her at the party nor as Corrine's assistant. She says she's stopping him from doing it again and drops a candle on the floor. The alcohol ignites and the flames surround Lex just as Clark superspeeds into the room. He uses his jacket to blow out the fire. He knocks Shannon out and superspeeds away unseen. Lana admits to Jason that she met his mother, and that she didn't want to get in the middle, but his mom seemed really worried. Jason thinks his mother is manipulative and ruthless. Lana tells him that she dreamed about Genevieve before she met her. Later, he meets Genevieve in her car and she mentions again how serendipitous it is that Lana is in his life. Jason asks if he met Lana by accident or not, and Genevieve just says of course he did. She kisses his cheek and departs as Jason looks confused. Clark expresses to his parents his disappointment in Lex because of the way he treated those women. He also tells them he went to see Lionel and that Lionel's liver has healed, but Lionel thinks it's a miracle. He is convinced Lionel has changed. says neither Lex nor Lionel will ever change. Lex goes to the prison and says he no longer thinks Lionel is guilty of framing him, but wonders what he wants in return. Lionel says he simply wants to be Lex's father. Lex just says not to expect another miracle and leaves. Lex goes to visit Clark in his to thank him for helping. Lex seems quiet and guilty, but Clark is still upset and says it seems like Lex only cares about himself and wonders what else he doesn't know about Lex. Lex is resigned and says Shannon might have been crazy, but she was right about one thing—he did treat the women terribly. He says when he thought he was going to die, he was almost relieved that the world would be rid of him. He asks Clark not to give up on him yet. Cast Starring * Clark Kent * Lana Lang * Lex Luthor * Jason Teague * Chloe Sullivan * Lionel Luthor * Martha Kent * Jonathan Kent Special Appearance by * Genevieve Teague Guest Starring * Corrine Harper * Shannon Bell Co-Starring * Magistrate Wilkins Notes * Antagonist: Shannon Bell * This is the first appearance of . * In Lana's dream, Isobel says "Je vais dormir seulement un peu" which translates to "I am going to sleep for just a little bit". Duchess Gertrude says, "Tu m'as trahie Isobel, maintenant tu vas mourir," which translates to, "You have betrayed me Isobel, so now you are going to die." * What Shannon pours out of the wine bottles to burn Lex is unknown, but the resulting flames are much larger, hotter than an alcohol fire. * When Shannon reveals her identity to Lex, she says "What's the matter, Lex? Don't you recognize me?" while undoing her hair and removing her glasses. This is a reference to Superman's disguise as Clark Kent, which famously consists of simply slicked-back hair and glasses. * This episode marks the first appearance of Clark's red jacket/blue shirt outfit this season. * Clark and Lana do not share a scene in this episode. Trivia * The opening of this episode is similar to the plot of the 1997 film Red Corner. * Cobie Smulders, who plays Shannon Bell, is now known for her role as Maria Hill in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * In this episode, the antagonist is tracked through a standard piece of jewelry Lex gives his flings as a parting gift. The same plot was later used in Agent Carter, a series set in the same continuity as Bell's aforementioned roles, and, like this episode, centered around a billionaire framed for a crime by a past fling. * For one frame about 2 minutes into the episode the words "No data" flash on the screen Continuity * Lionel's liver was healed when he switched bodies with Clark in the episode Transference. * Clark's reluctance to shake Lionel's hand is because of the events of Transference, where Lionel and Clark switched bodies when they touched. Quotes : : I went to go see Lionel in prison. : : Why? Are you backlogged with your community service hours or something? : : You can't straddle the fence on this one, Clark! My father and I are enemies. You have to decide who you really trust. : : Last few days, Lex, I-- I thought your father was being more honest with me than you were. And I hated that feeling. I felt like we were enemies. : : Don't give up on me, yet. :Jason: (about Lana, to Genevieve) Did I meet her by accident or not? : : What do you want from me? : : I want to be your father, Lex... if you'll let me. : : You've got your health, Dad. Don't expect another miracle. Category:Episodes Category:Smallville Episodes Category:Smallville Season 4 Episodes